


only again.

by legallybard (cosmiclokis)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Roommates, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclokis/pseuds/legallybard
Summary: a college mcpriceley au that had been in my head for a while now!connor is a theatre major and kevin's gonna be a doctor because i can.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham & Kevin Price, Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, im gonna add more as this goes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. prologue.

Kevin Price was ready to leave Utah. 

He was a wide-eyed 18-year-old who could not wait to get away from his homophobic parents. He wanted to find friends, other than Arnold. He wanted to be somewhere where he could be himself. Where he could be out and proud about it. 

You see these videos of kids when they open their acceptance letter, surrounded by family who cheered when the offer was read. When Kevin was accepted to New York University, the only person there to celebrate with him was Arnold. No cake, no balloons, barely even a graduation party. At least his siblings were more supportive- Nora and Matt got a few of his friends together to at least acknowledge the fact that Kevin had made straight A’s all of high school. 

He couldn’t wait to go to his first lecture. To get his first cup of coffee at a cool little indie coffee shop-slash-bookstore. He couldn’t wait to get a boyfriend. Someone he could love without hiding it from his parents or pretending to be a straight sixteen-year-old boy. 

He wanted to live. 

_________________ 

Connor McKinley was eager to leave his home in upstate New York. 

His parents were mostly supportive of his dreams. They encouraged him to pursue an acting career. The only thing that they didn’t fully support was him being gay. 

He had brought a boy home one time, just someone from his theatre company. His parents said they were okay with it, of course, but something about the way they looked at him that day and every day after that just didn’t sit right on his skin. 

When he got into NYU Tisch, they were there for him. They always were. They loved him, they supported him with so much of their energy that sometimes it was a bit much. He still couldn’t wait to get away. So he could be himself without their judgement burning into his face. He wanted to live with theatre kids and sing and dance all the time. Where he could audition for Broadway shows in the morning, go to class in the afternoons, and go to his dorm to hang out with someone. Maybe someone who he called love. 

Connor McKinley wanted to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo, first musical fic! i promise all of the other chapters should be longer and a lot better than this.  
> comments and kudos are very very much appreciated <3


	2. move in day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor and kevin move in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief tw!!!!! ;;; homophobia!!!

Kevin wheeled his big suitcase into the dorm. He paused, taking a minute to take in the new surroundings. He’d been in New York for about three hours. He, Arnold, and Arnold’s parents flew to the city this morning with tens of boxes and suitcases. Kevin could barely sleep the night before. His thoughts kept him awake, racing th rough his head like a Formula One race.  The only thing that  kept him calm was the boxes full of his things packed around the room, waiting to be shipped across the country.  At seven am, his alarm went off and he practically jumped out of bed to get ready. Throughout the flight, he was antsy to step into New York for the first time.

It was everything he had imagined, and more. Buildings sprouting up from every corner, a Starbucks on every block. Arnold dragged him to Times  Square. People filled the square, tourists pointing their phones upward to take pictures, while locals walked through and ignored them. Couples sat at tables with  cups of coffee, people watching as the city rushed by them.  Kevin closed his eyes. They dragged Arnold’s things to a dorm building on Columbia’s campus before  getting a cab to the NYU dorms. 

“Hey,” A bright voice called out behind Kevin. He turned around to see a boy standing in the doorway, maybe around his height with ginger hair and bright eyes.  The boy smiled a small smile, making Kevin feel comfortable in his presence right away, for some reason. That never happened, not even with Arnold. 

“I’m Connor.” The boy said, reaching his hand out.

“Kevin.” He said. “Is this also your room?”

“Yeah,” Connor  looked at a paper in his hands to double-check. “Yes. 107.” He said with a smile. “Which bed do you want?”

“Oh,” Kevin said, running his hand through his hair. “Don’t care. You can choose.” He chuckled softly. 

“Alright,” Connor threw his bag onto the bed on the  right side of the room.  “We can always move things around to make more room for stuff.”

“I don’t have a lot of things,” Kevin responded quickly. “Just clothes and some posters and stuff.”

“Cool,” Connor smiled once again. “I have a bunch of posters, too.  Plus, a lot of  P laybills and some stri ng lights. ”

“Ooh, a theatre kid!” Kevin smiled. “What’s your favorite show?”

“Oh, man, I don’t know,” Connor grabbed at his neck. “I feel like I have a lot of favorites, so it’s hard to choose just one, you know!” He laughed.  “By the way, I am a theatre major, so be prepared for a lot of singing in here.”

Kevin chuckled again. “That’s pretty cool,” He said. “I’m a bio major. Hopefully  gonna be a doctor.”  He pursed his lips. 

“ Awesome!  Well, I’d love to keep talking right now, but my parents are waiting downstairs with the car and they’re  gonna be mad at me even more than they already are if I don’t get my ass down there.” He smile d once more, then slipped out the door. 

Kevin exhaled. This boy was cute. Like, really,  _ really  _ cute. But that would be a bad idea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor had gone down and came back.  Kevin sat on the bed while he went down because he didn’t want to be awkward. After all, they had just said goodbye and they were going down to the same place. Once he came back, Kevin went down to grab the rest of his boxes  and put them in a large bin to wheel them up to the room. 

When Kevin got back up to the room, Connor was hanging a large rainbow flag over his bed. Kevin let out a gasp, louder than expected, and threw his hand over his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Connor widened his eyes. “I can take it down if-”

“No  no no!” Kevin practically yelled. “Just,” He took a deep breath. “I’m gay too.” He exhaled it all in one breath. 

“Thank god,” Connor put his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.  Kevin could already see that this boy was born for the theatre. “I could never really be out around my parents,  y’know ? T hey’re  those kinds of people who are okay with it but  when it’s their child?” He sighed again, but less dramatic this time, and  sadder . 

“Same with mine,” Kevin smiled sadly. “But they just think it’s wrong altogether.”

“Aw, I’m so sorry, that really sucks.” Connor smiled a sad smile back. “Hopefully here it’ll be different though, right?” H is voice hitched. 

The two boys spent the rest of the morning decorating their dorm with fairy lights, posters, Playbills, and pictures , making light conversation through it all. 

Once it got quiet, Connor picked out his favorite  musical soundtrack (Something Rotten!  w as his choice. And both of them agreed that it was  _ criminally  _ underrated.).  Connor talked about  his dream roles, which included Whizzer Brown, Nigel Bottom, and Emmett Forrest. 

“Oh man,” Connor looked at his watch. “It’s already one! Do you  wanna head down to the dining hall and scope out our options?”

Kevin nodded.  “Sounds good. Guess we should get something to eat before I pass out.” Connor’s eyes widened again, and it looked like he was about to say something. “ I’m fine don’t worry. Just sometimes get  low blood sugar.” He smiled again. 

“Alright then,” Connor said, grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone. “Let’s go!”

They walked down the street to find the nearest dining hall. They checked in,  got cards, then wandered around the food court looking for something to eat.  Connor settled on pizza while Kevin decided on  a sandwich from the deli line. They found a table near the windows and continued their talk from earlier. They talked about hobbies,  friends back home, and  why they came to the city . 

“I know it’s not far from home,” Connor said in between bites.  “But it really does  feel far,  y’know ? Just the fact that there are so many buildin gs everywhere you look is so great. There are so many more people than there are at ho me. Back home, everyone knows everyone.  But here, you can walk around and like, never see the same person twice. I just love it.”

Kevin nodded. “Yeah,” He agreed. “Salt Lake City is decent-sized, I guess, but New York just sound ed so much better for me. Like I can actually be myself here. I can barely breathe without being judged at home, but not here.” He chuckled . “So far, at least.” 

They went back to the dorm,  finishing their decorating and swapping stories from home. By  6, the dorm was filled  with string lights and pride flags galore. Both boys had brought lights to hang up, while Kevin had brought a  rainbow garland to match Connor’s giant one. Connor brought a few pictur es from home, along with his favorite playbills of shows that he’d seen. Of course, this included the original cast of Something Rotten (in Connor’s words, “Christian  Borle put me in a chokehold challenge”) and the revival of Falsettos (Connor pointed out that  Kevin oddly looked like the guy who played Whizzer in the show). 

There was yelling in the hallway. Connor shrieked, looked at his watch, and said, “Ok, it’s seven already, so we should probably get ready for the  activities fair thingy, right?” Kevin nodded quickly, grabbing a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his newly organized dresser .  Connor had disappeared into the hallway,  presumably to use the bathroom next door. 

Kevin quickly changed, grabbed his shoes, and started to head to the bathroom. Connor appeared in the doorway as Kevin was about  to walk out. They moved back and forth , awkwardly, until Connor stepped aside, blushing.  _ Oh man,  _ Kevin thought.  _ This is definitely going to end in flames.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i include how i think something rotten is the most underrated musical, like,,, ever? and did i include the Andrew rannells thing? yes. yes, i did because i can and something rotten slaps and peep my tiny carry on reference.  
> aNyways, i hope you like this chapter! i have no idea how college works despite having two siblings out of college and one in they're so much older than me i don't even remember my oldest brother going to college i was four-  
> i also realized while i was doing ~research~ as i do because, apparently, columbia and nyu's campuses are a two-hour walk apart?? but we just gonna ignore that i'm from not from new york where i live i don't think it takes that long lol. also my experiences of dorms, dining halls, and classrooms are 100% based on camp last year where it was at a college,,, anyways let me know what you think! (be prepared for long-ass notes because that's what i do best :>)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin and arnold meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is v short i'm sorry i just wanted to post something :)

It had been a week since they moved in. Classes had started, and both Connor and Kevin dove right into their work, signing up for different societies and clubs at the first activities night. Kevin had his first quiz soon and Connor was preparing for auditions and learning songs for classes. They mostly always ate dinner together, meeting in their dorm then head to the dining hall. While eating, they talk about every little part of their day. The tie Kevin’s bio professor was wearing, the way Connor’s jazz teacher said the word “choreography.” No detail was too small for them to discuss. 

After dinner, they’d head back to their room. They did their homework while listening to different cast albums, usually picked by Connor. In the week they’d lived together, Connor had already introduced Kevin to many unpopular Broadway shows and little-known off-Broadway shows. 

Kevin’s phone started to ring. He picked it up to see that it was Arnold, calling from across the city. 

“Hey, Arn,” Kevin said into the phone. 

“Hi!” Arnold was audibly excited about something. Kevin could hear it in his voice. “Can we meet up tonight?” Now he sounded nearly distraught. It was Friday, and Kevin figured he could put off his work until tomorrow. 

“Sure,” Kevin responded. “Where?” 

\-------------------- 

Twenty minutes later, Kevin was stepping off the subway at Central Park. Since he and Arnold realized too late that their dorms were a two hours walk apart, in their week in the city they had already learned how to use the subways in the city and figured the park is in the middle. When Kevin stepped out of the station, Arnold was already sat on a bench in the park, looking around almost frantically. 

“Hey, Arn,” Kevin said, sitting down next to him on the bench. “What was so urgent that you needed to see me so fast?”

Arnold shoved air out of his nose. “Well,” He breathed. “There’s this girl.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Of course there is. You made me drag my ass halfway across the city to talk about a girl?” 

Arnold pouted, causing Kevin to break into a smile. “I kid, I kid.” Arnold this time rolled his eyes. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Naba,” Arnold’s eyes lit up. “We have an English lit class together. She sat next to me during the first lecture.”

“Middle of the hall.” They said together. All through high school, on the first day, they sat next to each other in the middle of the room. There were two hopeful effects of this- one being that the teacher knew they would participate if they raised their hands and were called on, the other being that they would be placed in the middle of the class all year. A third (and highly rare but also very much appreciated) was that they would be allowed to work with each other on group projects. This started as sort of a mechanism to get used to the class. Of course, they took different classes and weren’t always together. They started doing it out of habit. It became such a habit that by college, they still used the same system to get to know their surroundings. 

“Anyway,” Arnold’s voice snapped Kevin back to reality. “She sat next to me and actually made conversation.” Kevin smiled at his friend. Throughout high school, it had only ever been the two of them. Kevin, of course, ran with the popular crew, but he only ever felt connected to Arnold. Kevin made sure his friend was included in group hangouts, even when the other boys forgot he existed. 

“And her eyes, wow,” Kevin realized he had spaced out again, but from that last sentence, he could guess what this was about. 

“So,” Kevin said. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know,” He knit his eyebrows together. “I hadn’t really thought that far.” Kevin laughed, causing Arnold to tut away. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to have anything less than your first date planned out. Nothing less,” Kevin smiled smugly at his friend. “You want to get some food? Talk it out a bit?” Arnold nodded. 

\------

The pair made their way to a small sandwich shop a few blocks from the park. A quite odd pair, Kevin and Arnold. Kevin was very tall, nearly all leg, while Arnold was only five and a half feet tall. They got a few odd looks on their walk, but most people in the city pass by a mega height difference as a fun oddity on their way home from work. 

They picked out some sandwiches and snacks from the big refrigerators on the side of the shop and sat at a table near the window, just two friends catching up after a week in New York. 

While Kevin talked about his science classes, Arnold talked about the different English classes he took. They compared their dorm buildings, vowing next weekend they’d see each other’s dorms. New York sure was big when it came to walking, so they couldn’t see each other as much as they would like.  _ Next weekend, _ Kevin kept thinking. 

The boys sat at their small table, talking for at least two hours like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Arnold mostly talked at Kevin, who made sure to nod in agreement whenever he said something. They talked about their roommates. Arnold’s is a boy called Eli, a history major who wanted to be a lawyer. By the end of their chat (?), Kevin had made sure Arnold would at least ask Naba to go study at the library because, for God’s sake, he already seemed in love with her. 

Kevin avoided talking about Connor, only bringing him up when Arnold asked about his dorm. There really was no particular reason for this, other than the fact Kevin’s mind was on him so much of the day. He saw little things all the time that reminded him of his roommate. Today, for example, he saw a girl wearing a Shakespeare shirt in one of his gen eds, that reminded him of how Connor gushed over the Something Rotten cast recording whenever he put it on. 

It was seven when their conversation came to a stop. Arnold sighed, starting to pack up his things. Once they ran out of things to talk about, it felt natural to just go their separate ways.

“Until we meet again, my friend,” Kevin said, holding out his hand for a handshake. But of course, Arnold went for a hug. That was another thing Kevin had to get used to when he and Arnold got older. Part of him still wanted to hug his friend goodbye, but another part of him knew that people watched. People said things. And in Utah, people weren’t exactly the most accepting. 

They walked down to the subway together, then had to part ways, heading in opposite directions.

\------

The next morning when Kevin woke up, Connor was gone. Instead of worrying, as he would have, he sat down at his desk and started on his classwork. Around an hour later, Connor burst through their door, out of breath. Panting, almost, like he had just run up the stairs. Kevin figured he did, and couldn’t bring himself to say anything, so he just stared at the door while Connor caught his breath.

“Guess what,” Connor said once he was breathing at a normal pace. Kevin twisted his eyebrows, which Connor took for a “what?” He breathed in again, then let it all out quickly. “There are rehearsal rooms downstairs,” Another breath. “We should go down and check them out.” 

Kevin looked at his roommate, puzzled. “I-I don’t,” He mumbled. “I don’t sing…” He trailed off. 

“Oh, come on,” Connor rolled his eyes. “Let’s go!

“I got-” Kevin said, looking for an excuse to not go. “I got homework.” He came up with the most believable, yet basic, thing he could think of. 

“I’m gonna pretend like you didn’t just say that,” Connor mumbled, rolling his eyes again. “You don’t have to sing, I just want your opinion on my audition song for next week.” Kevin was relieved, partially. “Bring your stupid homework, I don’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! its been a while!  
> i'm very sorry for not updating in like a month. i was taking a course over the summer and i was down at the beach (aka working vacation) and i couldn't find time to write at all. it kind of wrecked me, you know? i have no idea what this note is I'm very sorry.  
> so over all i think this will be around twenty-two chapters? five or six for each year then the prologue and epilogue. i really hope this is good.  
> have i already started a new au? yeah i have. i made myself promise mollie and myself that i wouldn't actually type it up or post it until I'm finished with this one. we'll see how that goes. I've been writing it in my notebook and i already have like four and a half pages written but on some of them the writing is big. also its a crossover! with falsettos and tbom and legally blonde and smash (ish) and something rotten (ish). anyway revive the smash fandom!!! its free on the nbc app please watch it and dm me about it on tumblr (@capsfvlcn) or instagram (@wildflcwcrs) i promise i don't bite i just need friends :) n e ways (i say that a lot if you haven't noticed) you're not here for my notes its the story that keeps em coming back lmao  
> love you all xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arnold and kevin get to talk.

It had been a week since they moved in. Classes had started, and both Connor and Kevin dove right into their work, signing up for different societies and clubs at the first activities night. Kevin had his first quiz soon and Connor was preparing for auditions and learning songs for classes. They mostly always ate dinner together, meeting in their dorm then head to the dining hall. While eating, they talk about every little part of their day. The tie Kevin’s bio professor was wearing, the way Connor’s jazz teacher said the word “choreography.” No detail was too small for them to discuss. 

After dinner, they’d head back to their room. They did their homework while listening to different cast albums, usually picked by Connor. In the week they’d lived together, Connor had already introduced Kevin to many unpopular Broadway shows and little-known off-Broadway shows. 

Kevin’s phone started to ring. He picked it up to see that it was Arnold, calling from across the city. 

“Hey, Arn,” Kevin said into the phone. 

“Hi!” Arnold was audibly excited about something. Kevin could hear it in his voice. “Can we meet up tonight?” Now he sounded nearly distraught. It was Friday, and Kevin figured he could put off his work until tomorrow. 

“Sure,” Kevin responded. “Where?”   
\--------------------   
Twenty minutes later, Kevin was stepping off the subway at Central Park. Since he and Arnold realized too late that their dorms were a two hours walk apart, in their week in the city they had already learned how to use the subways in the city and figured the park is in the middle. When Kevin stepped out of the station, Arnold was already sat on a bench in the park, looking around almost frantically. 

“Hey, Arn,” Kevin said, sitting down next to him on the bench. “What was so urgent that you needed to see me so fast?”

Arnold shoved air out of his nose. “Well,” He breathed. “There’s this girl.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Of course there is. You made me drag my ass halfway across the city to talk about a girl?” 

Arnold pouted, causing Kevin to break into a smile. “I kid, I kid.” Arnold this time rolled his eyes. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Naba,” Arnold’s eyes lit up. “We have an English lit class together. She sat next to me during the first lecture.”

“Middle of the hall.” They said together. All through high school, on the first day, they sat next to each other in the middle of the room. There were two hopeful effects of this- one being that the teacher knew they would participate if they raised their hands and were called on, the other being that they would be placed in the middle of the class all year. A third (and highly rare but also very much appreciated) was that they would be allowed to work with each other on group projects. This started as sort of a mechanism to get used to the class. Of course, they took different classes and weren’t always together. They started doing it out of habit. It became such a habit that by college, they still used the same system to get to know their surroundings. 

“Anyway,” Arnold’s voice snapped Kevin back to reality. “She sat next to me and actually made conversation.” Kevin smiled at his friend. Throughout high school, it had only ever been the two of them. Kevin, of course, ran with the popular crew, but he only ever felt connected to Arnold. Kevin made sure his friend was included in group hangouts, even when the other boys forgot he existed. 

“And her eyes, wow,” Kevin realized he had spaced out again, but from that last sentence, he could guess what this was about. 

“So,” Kevin said. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know,” He knit his eyebrows together. “I hadn’t really thought that far.” Kevin laughed, causing Arnold to tut away. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to have anything less than your first date planned out. Nothing less,” Kevin smiled smugly at his friend. “You want to get some food? Talk it out a bit?” Arnold nodded.   
\------  
The pair made their way to a small sandwich shop a few blocks from the park. A quite odd pair, Kevin and Arnold. Kevin was very tall, nearly all leg, while Arnold was only five and a half feet tall. They got a few odd looks on their walk, but most people in the city pass by a mega height difference as a fun oddity on their way home from work. 

They picked out some sandwiches and snacks from the big refrigerators on the side of the shop and sat at a table near the window, just two friends catching up after a week in New York. 

While Kevin talked about his science classes, Arnold talked about the different English classes he took. They compared their dorm buildings, vowing next weekend they’d see each other’s dorms. New York sure was big when it came to walking, so they couldn’t see each other as much as they would like. Next weekend, Kevin kept thinking.   
The boys sat at their small table, talking for at least two hours like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Arnold mostly talked at Kevin, who made sure to nod in agreement whenever he said something. They talked about their roommates. Arnold’s is a boy called Eli, a history major who wanted to be a lawyer. By the end of their chat (?), Kevin had made sure Arnold would at least ask Naba to go study at the library because, for God’s sake, he already seemed in love with her.   
Kevin avoided talking about Connor, only bringing him up when Arnold asked about his dorm. There really was no particular reason for this, other than the fact Kevin’s mind was on him so much of the day. He saw little things all the time that reminded him of his roommate. Today, for example, he saw a girl wearing a Shakespeare shirt in one of his gen eds, that reminded him of how Connor gushed over the Something Rotten cast recording whenever he put it on. 

It was seven when their conversation came to a stop. Arnold sighed, starting to pack up his things. Once they ran out of things to talk about, it felt natural to just go their separate ways.

“Until we meet again, my friend,” Kevin said, holding out his hand for a handshake. But of course, Arnold went for a hug. That was another thing Kevin had to get used to when he and Arnold got older. Part of him still wanted to hug his friend goodbye, but another part of him knew that people watched. People said things. And in Utah, people weren’t exactly the most accepting. 

They walked down to the subway together, then had to part ways, heading in opposite directions.  
\------  
The next morning when Kevin woke up, Connor was gone. Instead of worrying, as he would have, he sat down at his desk and started on his classwork. Around an hour later, Connor burst through their door, out of breath. Panting, almost, like he had just run up the stairs. Kevin figured he did, and couldn’t bring himself to say anything, so he just stared at the door while Connor caught his breath.

“Guess what,” Connor said once he was breathing at a normal pace. Kevin twisted his eyebrows, which Connor took for a “what?” He breathed in again, then let it all out quickly. “There are rehearsal rooms downstairs,” Another breath. “We should go down and check them out.” 

Kevin looked at his roommate, puzzled. “I-I don’t,” He mumbled. “I don’t sing…” He trailed off. 

“Oh, come on,” Connor rolled his eyes. “Let’s go!

“I got-” Kevin said, looking for an excuse to not go. “I got homework.” He came up with the most believable, yet basic, thing he could think of. 

“I’m gonna pretend like you didn’t just say that,” Connor mumbled, rolling his eyes again. “You don’t have to sing, I just want your opinion on my audition song for next week.” Kevin was relieved, partially. “Bring your stupid homework, I don’t care.”

The boys spent the next two hours in the practice room, Connor singing, Kevin doing his bio homework. Connor told Kevin about an audition he saw on the bulletin board, an open call for Dear Evan Hansen, and he wanted to go out for it. Next week. 

“Wow,” Kevin said. “That’s awesome, dude!”   
“I probably won’t get it,” He muttered. “Even if I nail the song, they probably won’t think I’m right.” He sighs.

“Come on,” Kevin rolls his eyes. “A: You’re gonna be amazing in that part. I can already feel it,” He says with a smile. “B: I just heard you nail that song, what, six times? You got this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AGAIN  
> its been a while my friends! sorry about that- life caught up to me and writers block is a major bitch you know?  
> this is really short i'm sorry, just wanted to post something instead of a chapter long a/n which i am DEFINITELY capable of. seriously. i always have to stop myself from going on tangents (JUST LIKE THIS ONE OK ILL SHUT UP ABOUT ME NOW)   
> i definitely didn't write the end of this in the middle of french class!! absolutely not!! i am a good student!! i have no idea what the hell my teacher is saying someone kidnap me hElP anyway. i hate it here. i'll try to get chapters up more frequently and not a month apart sorry about that   
> reminder you are loved! i love you! you are valid and beautiful! sign some petitions! donate if you can! dm me on instagram (@wildflcwcrs)! yell at me if i don't post! ok bye you wonderful human beings! until next time! i actually have to do work now ew


End file.
